Degrassi:A generation to remember
by Ashley-Craigfan123
Summary: Degrassi is like hell to some students who attend this school, but to some, it's heaven. What will happen when we but heaven and hell in one story? A couple of spoilers, Sean and Ellie, why they broke up! Emma and Manny, bff forever. Dylan...likes...RICK!
1. Chapter One

Degrassi High: The next generation

Adopted by: Amanda Hilton

Chapter One

A/N: My name is Amanda, from the account 'Ebonyamandabrittany44' But, We got in an argument and split up and I they deleted my story from the account, so I made my own. And my story 'Degrassi: A generation to remember' is going on to this account. I am so glad I didn't delete the chapters! lol.

_**Manny**_

Manny walked threw the school pouring threw the school news paper. She took her eyes off the paper and watched every step she took, she stared upward looking at the students that she had passed, they were whispering as she passed them. She turned back around; one girl made a wicked look at her then turned away. That girl was one of Ashley's friends. They support Ashley threw any thing, and Manny knew it, she tried to stay away from Ashley and her friends, but there was no getting by them. She shrugged it off a little, wiping her eye a bit as she continued to walk. She walked towards the wild life refuge, where Emma would usually do her nature discussion. Emma was there, Manny smiled at her and waved as Emma stopped talking. She looked at Manny, with a look of fury and revulsion. Manny lowered her hand and looked a little cross. Emma turned away from her and looked back at her audience finishing her speech. Manny looked sad for a moment, walking away from the class room. She went into the bathroom. She pushed the door open and peered into the mirror at herself. "I had just had to ruin a relationship on a crush! None of this would have happened if it weren't for me...It's all my faul—"A flush of the toilet sounded as she quickly turned around. "Don't stop your guilt because of me" a young dark haired woman spoke as she went to wash her hands. "Ashley...I didn't think yo—" Manny started off. "Didn't think I was here? I heard you come in and I decided to veil myself inside the stall, see if I can tell Paige a number of gossip topics to focus herself on" Ashley laughed a little to herself as she grabbed a paper towel. "Look Ashley, I'm sorry about—"she started off again. "No, don't apologize, it's my own fault, all he wanted was sex and I didn't want to give it to him just yet but, what can I do about guys hormones hmm? Besides, we're still together anyway" Ashley said walking out of the bathroom leaving Manny alone. Manny looked into the sink, staring into it. She thought about her mistakes with Craig and Ashley. Ashley was a social contact, more like an acquaintance. Ashley was always there to give advise when ever anyone needed it. She didn't even think about Ashley's feelings. Ashley was a very good comrade to her, until the incident with Craig. Manny exited the bathroom turning to her left. She slowly walked the halls. Looking at Ashley again, with Ashley's friends huddled around her. Ashley looked at her friends and smiled at a joke they made then she looked at Manny, she made a look as if a smile may have appeared but she turned back around and looked at her friends. As Manny attempted to pass the girls, she accidentally bumped Ashley and Ashley fell into Amber. (A friend that I made up for Ashley) "Sorry" Manny spoke. Amber looked at Manny. "Watch it whore!" Amber said grabbing Manny and pushing her to the floor sending her into JT. The both of them fell over. "What was that for?!" JT yelled after Amber. "The slut should stay out of my way" Amber said to JT. She rolled her eye's and looked at Ashley. "It was an accident Amber! She apologized" Ashley whispered to Amber. Ashley looked at Manny. "Sorry about her...Let me help you" JT looked at Ashley. "No! Don't touch her...Go back to your friends" He said angrily. JT looked at Manny and picked her up. "Come on, Let go" JT held her hand as they both walked threw the hall way to get to someplace quiet. "Here" JT said pulling the door open and letting Manny enter the Garden. It's was snowing, but it wasn't as cold as Manny and JT thought. Manny sat down on the bench, she started to softly cry. JT hugged her tightly. "It's okay Manny" He rubbed her back. "No it's not okay!" Manny yelled as she jerked away from JT and quickly and looked at him. "Having everyone hate you and call you names is not okay! It's terrifying!" she stood up. "Manny, I'm sorry that your afraid, just, just come here" he said spreading his arms open as she walked towards him. She sat down and leaned into his arms, laying her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks JT" he nodded and smiled at her. "No problem Manny. I'm always here for y—"He was cut off by Manny lifting up and kissing him dead on the lips. His eyes flew open as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to kiss her back. He rubbed her back as she pushed him lightly on the bench. She was now lying on top of him. She continued to kiss him and she soon lifted off of him. "I have to go..." Manny wiped her eyes and stood up. She turned around and exited the garden. JT laid there. "Did that really happen?" he spoke to himself. Standing at the window was Paige and spinner. "Wow, he's getting' some! Go JT!" Spinner said laughing for a while until Paige elbowed him in the stomach. "Ugh!" Spinner whimpered as he held his stomach. Paige rolled her eye's at spinner and walked off while smiling.

**_-Craig alone in the hall way, he cut the corner and stopped right there after hearing Ashley's name-_**

"Yeah well, I still think ash should have told him" Paige said to hazel. "That would screw up her whole relationship" Hazel said to Paige. Hazel's eye's darted towards jimmy, he was almost upset. "Jimmy?" Hazel said walking up to him and placing her hand on his waist. "That's a tough past, Lets talk about something else" Jimmy said as he put his arm around Hazel. Craig stayed by the wall, still listening to them. He stayed quiet, not to be caught. "Jimmy, you don't still have feelings for Ashley...Do you?" Paige said while smiling. Hazel raised her eyebrows at jimmy irritably. Jimmy smiled at Paige and shook his head. "No, It's just that she cheated on me for Sean and not just a simple kiss, but she hooked up with him" Jimmy cleared it up for Paige and hazel, but little did he know, Craig was listening the whole time. Craig's jaw seemed to drop as he walked up the hall, visible to be seen by the group he was eavesdropping on. Jimmy saw him; he sighed and found the quick way to get to the locker room.

**_-Craig walked into the locker room where he knew Sean was. He went to the locker and grabbed his sweater out.-_**

"I'm glad the two of you are still together don't get me wrong, but I did have a little thing for Ashley. I mean, who wouldn't she's a beautiful girl. I wouldn't be surprised if every guy in the school was trying to get to Ashley. Soft skin, tiny body...And she is a passionate girl, one who has a soft heart for any one or anything" Sean said as the both of them stood in the locker room. "You would know that wouldn't you" Craig said putting on his shirt. "What do you mean? I meant that strictly in a friendship way" Sean stopped what he was doing and looked at Craig. "You would know how tender and sweet she is, I mean after all, you did have _something _with _my_ girlfriend..._"_ Craig said lowly with a hint of anger. "Look Craig that was an accident and it's also none of your business!" Sean slammed his locker and walked closer to Craig. "It is my business! Ashley is my girlfriend!" Craig got in his face. "Not then! Ashley was jimmy's girlfriend! You didn't even know her!" Sean yelled in his face. Craig blinked and backed off. "You know what Sean, I've got to go...but you had better keep your paws off my girlfriend, because if you don't, you find yourself with a loss of air supply" Craig looked angry again and walked off.

Jimmy had been in the locker room with the two boys, Craig and Sean. He had listened to the whole argument. Jimmy peeked over the short lockers. "That went well" He smiled and walked near Sean while buttoning his jean pants. "Jimmy, Shut up. Not in the mood" Sean reopened his locker and peered inside. "I'm just saying, you and your best friend arguing over Ashley. But I think Craig was right to say what he said. You were wrong to sleep with my girlfriend, well; my ex-girlfriend and you know you were wrong Sean. And Ashley should learn to keep her pants on. " Jimmy slipped on his shirt. Sean turned around and looked at Jimmy. "Don't say that, Ashley is way better than that and you know it jimmy, you know it!" Sean punched jimmy in his lip sending him to the ground. "Sean, I see why she cheated on me for you, she likes poor little street rats that can't control their anger. I'll talk to you later..." Jimmy then walked out of the locker room. Sean sighed and exited the locker room holding his tee-shirt on his bare shoulder.

He walked into the hallway passing Ashley. He smiled at her. "Hey Ash" he stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it lightly despite what Craig had warned. "Have you seen Craig? He stormed out of the locker room just now" Sean asked her. "Well, He just passed me in the hallway, not saying a word to me" Ashley said. "And you're okay about that?" Sean said lowering his hand to her lower back (not her behind) "Well, I'll be alright; hE'll have to talk to me sometime today, he can't avoid me forever. I've got to get to class. Talk to you later?" Ashley smiled at him and ran quickly her class. Sean smiled and shook his head and turned around seeing an angry teen running towards him. It was Craig. Craig slammed Sean onto the locker rather roughly. "Ouch!" Sean roared as Craig put his hand on his neck. "What was that?! What was that huh?!" Craig squeezed his neck tighter as Sean gasped for air. A large crowd surrounded the two chanting the word 'Fight'. "I warned you! I warned you didn't I?! I told you not to touch her!" Craig yelled and squeezed harder. "What are you doing?! Craig just leave him alone! Please!" Manny ran from the other end of the hall, shuffling threw the crowd, to Craig's left hand, pulling it, as Sean attempted to push it off his neck. Craig tried hard to keep his grip but he eventually let his neck go. Craig started to breathe heavy. Craig looked at Sean as Manny went to help Sean. Manny and Sean watched Craig as he backed away and ran off.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked Sean as he sat on the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine." Manny sat down beside him after he answered her. She put her hand on his leg. "Are you sure? Your lucky the teachers weren't out or---" Manny stopped when Sean didn't look at her, Manny looked at Sean. He scooted over and stood up. "I didn't need your help..." Sean walked off. Manny followed him for a while and then stopped at the end of the hall way when she spotted JT. She turned around and walked the other way, heading to the other end of the hall way. "Manny!" JT followed her quickly. He ran and soon caught up to her. He tapped her shoulder and grabbed her hand. "Lets go" JT pulled her lightly and took her to the back of the school. "Thanks for the kiss" JT smiled at her as Manny just looked at him. "Your welcome" Manny smiled and hugged JT. JT kissed her cheek and smiled again pulling away. "Manny? Do you...Want to be my girlfriend?" JT gave her a sweet face. Manny smiled at him and kissed him deeply. This time, JT was ready for the kiss. He kissed her back as she pulled away and he smiled again. "Does that answer you question?" Manny said and smiled. She hugged him as the snow fell softly on the two of them. Manny looked at JT as he smiled at her. "Want to go back in?" he said as she nodded. She grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him in to the hall way. Everyone whispered as the both of them passed. JT looked at Manny while smiling. "They're all staring..." JT said to Manny. "That's the story of my life. They want a scene, lets give it to them" Manny smiled at him and she turned around towards the whispering crowd that stood behind them. She looked at JT and grabbed his face and kissed him intensely. The students in the back took an intake of breath. Craig peered from behind the crowd, looking at Manny and JT. JT's eye's shifted towards Craig and he pulled away. "What?" Manny said to him as she watched him watch the other way. She looked over at Craig. Craig just smiled and clapped once then clapped again and continued. Soon a hand grabbed his and he was taken aback. "No time for a standing ovation! We have to get ready for the winter dance that starts in three hours!"

As Ashley and Craig walked threw the hallway, Ashley turned around and looked at Craig. "Why were you avoiding me today?" She asked and stopped walking. "Ashley, I wasn't avoiding you, I probably didn't see you" He said softly to her. Ashley smiled and grabbed his hand and continued to walk. Ashley walked towards the girl's bathroom and boy's bathroom. She looked to her left then to her right, no one was approaching nor were they watching them so she pulled him roughly into the girl's bathroom. Ashley leaned on the door of one of the stalls. "Ashley, I don't think I'm supposed to be here" Craig smiled at her as Ashley grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. Ashley just smiled at him. "That's why were going to be in here, I promise you we wont get caught" Ashley said pulling him into the stall and put the seat cover on the seat and sat down. Craig locked the door and smiled leaning in and rubbed his nose on hers. Ashley opened her arms and closed them, hugging him tightly. She kissed him deeply as he sat on her lap with his legs wrapped around her waist so that their faces were facing each other. Ashley giggled loudly as she shifted in the stall. Paige slowly entered the bathroom; she went straight to the mirror and looked inside applying lip gloss on to her lips. Ashley giggled again going 'Shh!' "We've got to switch" Craig whispered as he stood off her. Ashley stood up, but it was a tight space in the stall so they got stuck for a while. Ashley giggled and lifted her left leg up to his waist to squeeze it around him but he quickly grabbed it rested it on his left hip. Ashley smirked at him. "Better?" Ashley whispered. "Better" Craig's deep voice peered in Paige's ear for the first time. Paige narrowed her eyes a little, seeing three feet on the ground. "Hello?" Paige said walking towards the stall. "Are you like okay in there?" Paige said knocking on the stall door. Ashley's eye's widened at the sudden knock. "You've got to go!" Ashley whispered to Craig. He nodded and kissed her once more and kneeled down on the floor then he laid on his stomach on the ground and slid himself out of the stall from the side and ran threw the front door of the bathroom. Paige looked at the bathroom door and slowly walked toward it. Ashley quickly flushed the toilet. Paige turned back around to the stall. "I heard a guy" Paige backed away from the door. Ashley came out. "No you didn't" Ashley shook her head and washed her hands. "But I did" Paige said again. "I don't think so" Ashley laughed and grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands. She threw the paper in trash and exited the bathroom. "I am going crazy" Paige said laughing to herself.

Out side of the bathroom, Ashley spotted Craig wrapped her hand around his waist. "I told you we wouldn't get caught" Ashley laughed and smiled at him. "Let's _really _get ready, at my house" Ashley said to Craig as he put his arm around her. Ashley smiled and looked at him. "We have to get there on time!" Ashley slapped his rear-end. He laughed and walked quicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going on! This is Amanda! And this is my first Fanfic ever! I hope I'm wanted and liked here! Be nice! Bye!


	2. Chapter Two

Degrassi High: The next generation

Adopted by: Amanda Hilton

Chapter Two

**_-At Ashley's house, Craig struggles with his tuxedo as Ashley sprays perfume onto him- _**

"Craig this is so beautiful" Ashley said looking at the black corset. She put it on her wrist and sprayed Craig with the perfume. Craig buttoned up his tuxedo and turned around to look at Ashley. "How do I look?" He asked. "You look great" Ashley said spraying him once more with the spray. "Why do you continue to spray me with that?" Craig said laughing a bit. "In order to win this competition, you have to smell nice" Ashley smiled and sprayed him again. "Ash!" Craig yelled while smiling.

"Sorry…I just needed one more!" She put her bottle up. "Besides, we are going to rock this dance" Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "But, let's go!" "Ashley?" Craig asked as Ashley turned around and looked at Craig. "Yes?" She answered. "Did you and…um…Never mind…We'll be late" Craig decided not ask about Sean and Ashley, he didn't want to upset her.

Ashley smiled and raised her black dress over her knees and walked out of the room. Ashley walked down the stairs with Craig following her. "Goodbye mom" Ashley said grabbing Craig's hand and going to the door, twisting the knob and opening it. "Have --" Ashley's mom started before the door slammed shut. "Fun" she finished after her daughter and boyfriend exited the house. Ashley's mom shrugged and smiled while lying down on the couch and started to read the news paper again.

Ashley and Craig stood outside. Craig looked at Ashley; she seemed to be looking into the streets. "Why are we waiting?" Craig asked her as she turned around to look at him. "Were waiting for Sean" Ashley says as Craig's smile turn into an angry frown as soon as the name Sean entered Craig's ear. "What? We are not riding in a car with Sean!" Craig completely freaked out on Ashley when she said that. "What do you have against Sean all of a sudden?" Ashley said with a serious look on her face.

"That's not the point! I'm not riding with him!" Craig said angrily once again. Ashley eye's slowly formed tears as she looked at Craig, He looked into her eye's seeing her tears. He sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry ash. I kind of got in a fight with Sean earlier today" Craig kissed her forehead. She looked up at him. "We don't have to go if you don't want to Craig, We can stay here if you want" Ashley got on the tips of her toes and kissed Craig's lips tenderly.

He kissed her back and soon a horn sounded. Ashley broke away and looked over at the black limo on the street. Ashley looked back at Craig and raised her eyebrows as a 'are we going' look. Craig nodded and Ashley just smiled. Craig started walking first to get to the limo. She followed behind him, watching him she still had that enduring question in her head, why didn't Craig want to ride in the van with Sean. Craig stopped in front of the limo. "To your carriage me lady" Craig smiled and opened the back limo door and peered inside.

Sean's brother was at the wheel, apparently, the limo was rented so then there would be a round couch to rest on and little snacks inside. Sean was sitting at the black fold up dinner table that was placed inside the limo. Craig just looked at him, he didn't say a word. "Thank you kind sir" Ashley said to Craig while smiling. Craig smiled back as Ashley, trying hard to keep that smile when Sean greeted Ashley.

"Ashley! Hey, you look beautiful" Sean said while walking up to her and hugging her, his hands rubbing her lower back. Both Ashley and Craig wore formalwear; Ashley wore a black dress with spaghetti strings and black gloves. It had a pink beaded flower and a blue flower with the stems wrapped around each other. She wore her hair in spiral curls and a blue flower in her hair; Craig wore a black tuxedo with a napkin looking thing in the chest pocket. But Sean wore a shirt with a tuxedo print on it and a pair of jeans.

Craig's smile shrunk a little as he inched closer, trying to hold in his anger. Ashley let Sean go and looked at Craig; his smile seemed different when she looked at him. She walked closer to him and hugged him. "Hey, bro! We've got to go! C'mon!" Sean said as his older brother looked back at them and nodded then sped off. "So Ash, since I didn't have a date, I had to give this to someone so…Here…" Sean said pulling out a box with a black, pink, and blue corset inside it.

"Sean! You didn't have to!" Ashley smiled and opened it up. "Yeah, you didn't have to, because she already has one" Craig said taking the box and handing it to Sean. "I can keep them both, they both are beautiful. Ashley smiled again and took the corset out of the box and put it on. Sean smiled at Ashley then looked at Craig who looked out of the window angrily. "We're here!" Sean's brother said and unlocked their doors.

Craig quickly hopped out and held the door open for Ashley but she went out on the other side where Sean was holding the door open for her. Craig bit his lip to keep his mouth shut so he won't say anything. Ashley had her hand out as Sean was going to lift her out of the limo but Craig jogged over to Ashley and lightly grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her out of the limo. He held her hand and used his other hand to go around her waist. The three of them walked into the school slowly.

_**-In the winter Dance, lights were set up, hanging above the dancing students. Craig, Ashley and Sean entered the Gymnasium- **_

The gym had white fluffy cotton on the floor as snow and little snowmen made of paper mashay (sp?). Ashley looked around the gymnasium, a little bewildered. She had never seen the gymnasium look so beautiful. She smiled then looked at Craig. "Lets dance" Ashley smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him on to the dance floor with the rest of the students. Emma walked inside the gymnasium with Chris.

Chris is Emma's new boyfriend. Sean turned around hearing Emma's voice enter his ear. He just looked at her when she entered with Chris. He turned around as she tried to greet him; he tried to ignore her as much as he possibly can. Chris tugged at Emma's arm and looked at her with wide eye's, gesturing for a dance.

Emma looked at Sean then back at Chris. She slowly let Chris pull her to the dance floor. Sean was obviously hurt by Emma moving on so quickly. He sighed and went to the refreshment stand. Sean just stood there after grabbing a cup full of red Hawaiian punch. Sean held the small cup up to his face, smiling at the well drawn snowmen on them, their little hats were painted black and the scarf was striped red and green, the jolly colors of the holiday season. "You like them? I drew them my self" A young girl said, she was about the age of Sean.

Her hair was a light blonde and her eye's were grey. She wore a light pink dress that stopped at her lower thigh. She wore no stockings or undergarments. Her dress was very alarming but also charming at the same time. He turned around towards where he heard the distinctive voice. "I haven't seen you around here before" Sean said to her, now fully looking into her grey eye's for full contact and complete listening.

"Well, that's because I'm one month new to this school" The girl spoke, rubbing her blonde hair lightly. "I'm Sean" he held out his hand for a shake. "Camille, nice to meet you" She said plainly while shaking his hand. "So, why isn't a cute guy like you dancing with one of your girl friends?" Camille asked as she grabbed a cup. "Well, I wasn't going to get into that but, I broke up with my girl friend right before this dance. What about you? I am sure a guy could have asked you out already." Sean said to her, taking a sip of the punch. "Well, that's not how it goes with me; these guys seem to not like me at all. I guess it's because I prefer to be alone" Camille said while smiling. "So you're the loner type huh?" Sean laughed a bit as he finished off his drink.

"Maybe I'll keep this, then I'll have a piece of Miss Camille" Sean laughed and looked at the cup. He sat it on the table and looked at Camille. "Do you want to dance?" He asked while holding out his hand to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Love to" she smiled as he gently pulled her out on to the dance floor.

They danced to techno music; Camille lightly danced against him, almost as if she were grinding against him. She raised her hand to his neck, grinding her rear end against his body harder. He stayed with the beat of the music as his eye's trailed to Emma's eyes. She seemed to be having a lot of fun with Chris.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at Camille; she just smiled at him and turned around so that she was facing him. She got on her tips of her toes and got close to his ear. "Are you okay?" she asked him in his ear. He nodded and spoke. "I just need to sit down" He said while smiling. "Do you want to come with me?" Sean continued as he stopped dancing. Camille nodded as he smiled and started to walk; Camille put her hand in his and held it. Emma looked at Sean and a girl as they exited the gymnasium; she continued to dance until the two were out of sight. She rolled her eyes and continued to dance.

-**_Ashley and Craig-_**

Craig danced along with Ashley as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt a vibration in his pocket. She looked up at him then at his pocket again. She slipped her hand in his pocket and pulled it out; looking at the caller I.D. "Manny…" She said letting him go. He looked at her in a confused look. "What?" Craig also stopped dancing as he looked at Ashley.

Ashley turned the phone around so that he can see the caller I.D. She looked hurt and angry as she dropped the phone, sending it to the ground in pieces. Ashley ran out of the gymnasium. "Ash!" Craig said following her. Ashley walked faster into the hallway as Craig called her name. She stopped and turned around. "What do you want?!" Ashley said with an angry look on her face. "What's your problem?" Craig said walking up to her.

"You had Manny calling your phone? What did she want to talk about? Craig I'm freaking out here" Ashley said putting her hand on her head. "Are you having trust issues?" Craig asked her as he got closer and hugged her. "Well, yeah, you cheated on me once, what rule is it to not do it again?" Ashley said to him in small voice. Craig just looked at her, his lips curled into a small smile as he hugged her tightly. "What are you laughing at?" Ashley looked at him and smiled as well. "Nothing, it's nothing...'" Craig smiled and shook his head. "Are you messing with me?" Ashley asked with him with a false serious look.

"Obviously" Craig laughed at her. Ashley pushed him and he got up closer to her and held her waist. "Are you okay now?" Craig asked her. Ashley nodded and smiled. "You're so lucky I love you so much" Ashley put her arm around his neck as he kept his arm around her waist. "Do you want to walk home?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, were going to my place or yours?" Craig asked. "You want to go to yours?" Ashley asked. "Okay" Craig smiled as they walked down the hall. "You guys! They're calling the winners now!" Spinner yelled to them. Craig and Ashley looked at each other and ran back inside. Ashley looked at a Craig smiled as they waited for the announcement. Liberty walked on the stage; she held a piece of paper in her hand as she slowly walked towards the microphone. "By 740 votes out of 1200 people our winners of the winter dance are Ashley and Craig!" Liberty said as everyone started to clap with the exception of Ashley. She was surprised that she was chosen. She froze for a while, she felt like everyone's eye's are on her.

"Oh my goodness… We won…We won!" Ashley covered her face as she cried a little in a happy way. She walked on to the stage with Craig's arm around her waist. She stood there as they put the white crown with little snow men on it onto her head. Ashley turned around to look at Craig as he walked towards her. "Ash! We won!" Craig tried to speak over the music. "What?" Ashley smiled and waved out to the crowd. "We wo—Oh never mind!" He smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Now it's time for our winning couple should share their first dance. The soft music started to play as Ashley smiled and looked at Craig. "I'm so Happy I get to spend this time with you" Ashley laid her head down on his shoulder as he looked behind her. Craig smiled at Ashley and rubbed her back softly. "I love you" Ashley spoke softly and smiled. Craig spotted manny as she danced along with JT. Manny looked at Craig and smiled a bit.

She mouthed the words 'Congratulations'. Craig smiled and waved a little then worded 'Thanks'. Manny nodded and smiled at him. Craig just smiled. "I love you too Ashley". Ashley looked at Craig in the eyes and smiled as she stopped dancing and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the gymnasium. Craig stopped and looked at Ashley as they both stood in front of the gym door. "Don't you want to stay and dance?" Craig asked while smiling.

"No, How about my house instead?" Ashley smiled and leaned into Craig's chest as she held onto his collar. Craig raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Re-really?" Craig asked her slowly. Ashley smiled and nodded. Ashley wrapped her arm around him and smiled as Craig did the same. The couple slowly walked down the hallway and out the school door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! This is Amanda! I hope you guys liked the Chapter….And I hope you like the character pairings. But, if you have a problem with it…then SCREW YOU! Just kidding, if you have suggestions write it in the review thingie or send me an e-mail! Oh yeah, if you have any Idea's on the pairings of the characters or idea's for my story or want to be in it, write it to me!

Well, see you guys next time! A new chapter should be up in about a week!

Some people had a problem with my writing….YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! This IS my first story ya know….But they liked the story so that's a plus! So I changed it, what do you think now? Still getting headaches? 

-Amanda


	3. Chapter Three

Degrassi High: The next generation

Adopted by: Amanda Hilton

Chapter Three

_**-Camille and Sean-**_

Sean and Camille sat on the couch in the teachers lounge. Camille crossed one of her legs over the other and listened attentively as Sean continued to speak. "Yeah, and after Ellie and I broke up, I've just been girl-friend less after that" Sean finished and looked at Camille. He smiled and pushed her blonde bang from in front of her eye. Camille grasped his index finger and smiled at him then licked it. She looked up at him and smiled again. "Camille" He said bluntly and laughed retrieving his finger back. Camille snickered lightly and lifted her leg up over his legs and rested herself on his legs. She sent him a seductive smile and leaned in to his neck. She started to kiss and lick his neck lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed pleasingly.

He finally called out to Camille calmly. "We can't do this…" He started off. "And why can't we?" Camille said while smiling. "Well…We just met" He stated in one breath. "So…" Camille smirked and slid her hand into his pants and fondled around. Sean closed his eyes and bit his lip. He grabbed her hand. She gazed into his blue eyes with her grey ones. Sean couldn't control himself, he knew he wanted to, but he also knew it wasn't right. "Oh hell" Sean said pulling Camille into a deep kiss. Sean leaned back on his back with Camille on the top.

Camille smiled and slipped her sleeve off her shoulder. She leaned back in to kiss him but the door quickly opened making a large 'boom' noise. Both Camille and Sean looked at the door. "Emma! Hey, um what's up?" Sean said sitting up and lightly pushing Camille off. Camille smirked at Emma evilly and pulled her sleeve onto her shoulder. "So, this is Emma? Hi…How are you? Well, I should get going, Sean, we can talk about this subject later? Great!" Camille said and then she looked at Emma. "Kisses!" She waved at her and slowly walked off. "Uh…He, he?" Sean said smiling nervously.

_**-Emma-**_

Outside of the school, Emma and Liberty stood on the front porch. "And then she's all 'Kisses!' I hate her!" Emma said to Liberty. Liberty looked at Emma and took her glasses off. "Look you need to talk to Manny about this, she has more advise to give than me" Liberty said walking off. "But, liberty!?" Emma sighed and stopped walking. Emma quickly turned around feeling a tap at her shoulder. She turned around. "Manny" she said in apologetic voice.

"You needed to talk to me?" Manny said pulling Emma to the side and looking at her, full contact. "You forgave me? You want to talk to me again?" Emma said to manny. "Of Course…That is, if you forgive me" Manny asked. "Of course! You're my best friend!" Emma hugged manny tightly and manny did the same. "I hated not taking to you Emma" Manny said while smiling. "So did I" Emma smiled and let her go.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Manny asked. "I wanted to talk about Sean and how he just up and goes to have sex with that Camille" Emma said to Manny. Manny looked surprised for a while. "Camille Jackson?" Manny asked. "Well, I don't know…" Emma said to manny in a murmuring voice. "Does she have blonde hair and um…Grey eyes?" Manny asked Emma. Emma nodded to Manny. "I've heard about her, she slept around with half the guys in this school" Manny said in an instant. "Are you serious? I've got to tell Sean…"

_**-The next day of school-**_

Sean entered the school slowly and turned the corner to his locker. He opened it up and peered into the mirror. He smiled as he seen a familiar face in the mirror. "Camille, nice to see you again" Sean said putting his CD player into the locker. Camille slipped her hands around his waist above his private area. Sean smirked and looked back into the mirror at Camille. "I told you we were going to talk again…But not here though" She laughed and rubbed above his private area, being sure not to touch it but being close enough to tease him. Sean closed his eyes and inhaled anxiously.

Camille removed her hands slowly as Sean quickly grabbed one of her hands and kissed it lightly as he turned around to look at her. Camille just smiled and looked to her right seeing Emma. She smirked at her and rolled her eyes mischievously. Emma continued to watch Camille and Sean. Camille continued to look at Emma as she lifted on the tips of her toes. She got to his neck and slowly started to kiss it softly. Emma just balled up her fists. Camille looked at Emma and waved as she walked away.

Camille wore a white shirt that showed her back, and on her back was a tattoo of a pair of lips with red lipstick on it and under the lips it said 'Kisses'. Emma rolled her eyes and walked towards Sean. "Sean, we need to talk" Emma said anxiously. "About Camille? Look Emma, Camille is my girlfriend and if you can't handle that then forget you" He said turning around to peek inside his locker. "Yah, it's about Ca— What did you just say?!" "I said forget you!" Sean said to Emma as he crossed his arms. "No, you just called her your girlfriend" Emma said reassuringly hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard. "Yeah so?" Sean replied. "You just met her" Emma argued. "Are you going you lecture me or are you going to me something important?" Sean said. "Camille is sort of a slut…" Emma said to Sean in one breath.

Sean paused for a second then he snapped at her. "Your lying, you're just jealous!" The bell rang as Sean finished talking. "Look, I've got to get to class" He turned away and walked off. "Sean! Sean wait! I'm only telling you thing because I still care!" Emma yelled after him.

"I knew you still had feelings for him…" Chris spoke from behind Emma. "Chris, it's not like that!" Emma explained. "I'm just wasting my time…" Chris walked off. "Chris! Please! Just stop!" Emma yelled after him. Chris stopped and looked at Emma then turned back around to face forward and he continued to walk. Emma sighed and leaned her back against the locker. Emma felt the small vibration of her cell phone in her pocket.

A tear fell down her cheek as she reached in her pocket to grab it. She pulled it out and looked at it seeing a number and an unknown name on it. She let it ring a couple of times then she finally answered. "Hello?" Emma said in a sort of sad way. "Emma? Have you been crying?" A male voice spoke threw the phone. "No! No no…not at all" Emma wiped her tears. "Oh really?" He spoke. "Yes really! Who is this?" Emma walked towards the front door of the school and looked outside. "Look behind you." The male said again. Emma turned around but seen no one.

"I don't...I don't see you" Emma looked around. "No, the other way around" He laughed as Emma turned around and looked at him. He waved. "Hey Emma!" He spoke. "Shad?!" Emma ran to him and jumped in the air as he caught her in the air and soon put her back down. "What are you doing here?!" Emma yelled happily. "I go here!" Shad smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you since I moved…I begged my mom to take me to see you but…She didn't want me around you…I hated her since and I hardly talked to her until one day she said 'Shad, do you want to go see Emma?' I was so happy; I finally get to see my love again." Shad said as he ran his fingers threw his deep red hair.

Emma just smiled and looked at him. "So Shad, are you still…um" Emma couldn't finish it, she thought it might offend him. "Stealing? Nope, after my mother found out about it she sent my to a therapist to find the reason why I was stealing. They said it was because of you, I but I know better than they do so, yeah" He smiled again and laughed a little starting to walk down the hall.

"So why were you crying?" Shad asked. "I told you, I wasn't crying" Emma lied again. "Well, never mind, I need to get to my first class! I'll see you later Emma" He walked off then stopped and turned around and walked back toward her. "I forgot something" Shad quickly kissed her and then turned around ran to class. Emma stood there looking surprised; she hadn't expected him to kiss her. She leaned against the locker, a bit shocked and surprised…she sighed and fanned herself lightly.

So, what did you think of my new Chapter?! Cool huh? Well, I will definitely have the new chapter tomorrow…I promise!


	4. Chapter Four

Degrassi High: The next generation

Adopted by: Amanda Hilton

Chapter Four

**_-Craig and Ashley- _**

Slow music came from Ashley's bedroom. The lights were dimmed and an incent was lit to make it smell nice inside the room. Blue and purple scented candles were lit as well giving the room a romantic tune. Soft breathing came from Ashley's mouth as she closed her eyes. She balled her hands into a fist and squeezed her eye's tightly closed. "That feels so good…" Ashley looked down at Craig, who was sitting on the floor.

"Now the left foot" Ashley stated as she snatched her relaxed foot and sat it onto her bed. "Yeah yeah ash but my turn next…" He laughed. "Na, I think you should stop, it's alright…lefty and Rightie can see you later…Ashley want a little Craig" Ashley smiled and grabbed Craig's hands and pulled him up on the bed as she leaned back causing him to lay himself on top of her with him between her legs.

"Ashley! Craig! Time for dinner!" Ashley's mom called from the staircase. Craig just smiled as Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. "I think we should uh…go" Craig said as he lifted up off Ashley and walked to the door. Ashley stayed of the bed for a while then got up and walked to the door. "After you" she smiled lightly as she opened the door. Craig just smiled goofily and walked threw the door.

Ashley followed him as they walked down the stairs. Craig went into the dinning room where Ashley's parents were and he sat down beside Ashley's mother. Ashley walked in and sat across from Craig. "Are you ready to eat?" Ashley's mom asked, all she heard was silence. "Ashley? Craig?" she stated firmly. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Craig finally said while smiling. "Yeah, sure" Ashley said as she looked up at her mom, then at Craig. Craig smiled at her softly and rubbed his leg on hers lightly trying to make sure Ashley's mom hadn't seen him.

Toby walked in slowly as he spotted feet under the table watching Ashley and Craig smiling. "No foot-sey's at the dinner table" he said to Ashley as he plucked her shoulder. Ashley jumped up at Toby as if she were going to kill him, Ashley's mom stared right at her. "What?" Ashley looked at her mom. Her mother just rolled her eyes. Toby sat down as well and smiled at Ashley. Craig watched the family and just smiled.

Toby's Father stepped out of the kitchen, "Who's up for Que-Shiun?" he asked as he held a bowl of steaming food in his hand. He walked over and sat it in the middle of the table. I made the food up, so, if you recognize the name, just tell me…And if its really a food, how does it taste?! Craig stared at the food as if it were just going to disappear as the stench entered his nose, he jumped back violently as everyone at the table looked at Craig oddly.

"Uh, fly…landed on my face! He he..." he laughed nervously as he looked at Ashley; her eye's focused entirely on him. "Yum, My favorite!" Ashley smiled, starting to grab a plate. "Ashley" Ashley's mom warned. "Let Craig go first… Craig?" Ashley's mom nodded, as Craig took a deep gulp, gazing upon the food.

Its yellow noodles covered in green-ish spots and a soup-ish looking liquid. He stuck the spoon inside, slicing threw the liquid. He held it over his plate, watching it. It plopped onto his plate, wiggling like jello. Everyone watched Craig as he raised the spoon to his mouth, he took a deep breath and put the spoon into his mouth.

Tasting raw fish, tomatoes, which he obviously hates, and lots of red hot chili peppers. His eye's widened as he chewed harshly. He jumped from his seat, backing up, his mouth full of food and some of it dripping from his mouth. Ashley's mom looked at Craig, "Are you alright?" she asked. Craig made little gestures of false acceptance, rubbing his tummy and nodding with a false smile. "Do you like it?" Ashley asked him, knowing something was up. "Yah, it's great" he said with is mouth full. "I just need some…some fresh air…." He started to fan himself.

"H-Hot in here!" he backed up, smiling then ran out the door. He spit the food out into the trash can. He breathed the air, watching his breath in the cold winter. He held him self then he soon sat down on the porch swing, pushing back and forward. Craig laid his head back on to the back rest of the swing, his eye's closed. Soon, he heard the door open, his eyes popped open and he looked up at the door. Seeing Ashley swinging the door open, and looking towards Craig. "Hey" she smiled, sitting beside him and kissing his cheek.

"How you doin'?" Ashley asked him, looking at the side of his face. He turned around and looked at her, "Just peachy" he stated as he kissed Ashley a second time. Ashley laughed, leaning down and placing her head into his lap, looking up ward and her hands propping her head on top of her arms. She looked up at him. "Food tasted horrible didn't it?" she asked him while smiling. He shook his head while laughing. "How could that food be your favorite? It's horrible!" he laughed, staying quiet enough so that the parents wouldn't hear it.

"I just feed my food to the dog" she lifted up, kissing Craig on the cheek as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I didn't know you had a dog" he looked around searching for a sound. "Toby" she stated as they both laughed. Ashley saw lights heading towards the driveway. Ashley jumped up seeing the car as Craig's face stiffened. "It's…" Ashley stood up and looked at Craig who was angry at the time. "Sean" Craig walked towards the car, yelling. "What are you doing he--!" he was cut off seeing a familiar face.

It wasn't Sean it was, "Ellie!" Ashley smiled running towards the Car and grabbing Ellie, hugging her happily. Ellie had moved with her aunt in California for a while as Ellie's mother tried to help herself in rehab. Ellie and Sean had broken up over the summer; things weren't working out between the two of them. She still had feelings for him though; she was not going to tell anyone that.

_**-Flashback: The Break-Up: Sean and Ellie-**_

_-"Ellie, I can explain!" Sean yelled hopping out of the bed with the brunette. "Explain what! I know what happened! Sean! You are drunk! You promised me you wouldn't do it again!" Ellie yelled packing her bags. "Ellie! Listen to me, she spiked my drink!" He stumbled as he walked towards her. She backed up away from him and leaned on the wall, her eye's blood red, her cheeks flushed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to cry._

"_Sean…It's over…" she cried walking towards the front door. "Ellie! We don't have to do this!" he grabbed her wrist, holding it tight. "Sean!" she snatched her hand away. "Leave me alone!" she screamed watching the red head run out of the door. Sean grabbed her wrist again and slammed her against the wall. "Oww!…Sean…let me go…please…" she cried as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. _

"_Sean! Please let me go! You're hurting me! Just let me go…" Ellie begged him as she attempted to lift off of the wall. He slammed her back against the wall, Ellie shrieked loudly. "NO, ELLIE, YOU ARE STAYING HERE YOU HEAR ME!" Sean grabbed the glass bottle from off of the tabled and slammed it against the wall, it shattered falling across her skin, one sliding across her arms, against her unprotected skin._

_Ellie looked wide-eyed at her arm, blood began to seep out, falling flat against the waxed wooden floor. Ellie pushed Sean to the floor and ran back for the door and opened it. "We. Are. Broken. Up." She broke it down for him as slow as she can, shaking frantically. "Ellie...no" he whispered, looking sadly as she slammed the door, leaving the house. Ellie leaned on his door, banging her head roughly onto it. The door opened, Ellie tipping over, almost falling, Sean catching her. She looked at him with so much rage in her eyes. She got off of him and backed away from him, crying still.-_

After remembering that, Ellie softly rubbed her scar, seeing Ashley turn the corner. Ellie smiled, running towards her. "Ashley!" she hugged her tightly as she looked at her. "What are you doing with Sean's car?" she asked pointing at it as Ellie looked at it and smiled turning to look at her again. "He gave it to me…One of his ways of apologizing…" she laughed, only hurting inside. Ashley smiled a little, 'Yes, it was a hard decision to break up with him, but she made the right choice' Ashley thought as she lightly grabbed Ellie's arm and walked her towards Craig. "You remember Craig?" Ashley smiled and looked at Ellie.

"No not really…Were you the one Ashley used to date in grade eight?" she joked. "Of course I remember you!" she smiled and hugged him. Craig smiled and wrapped his arms around her, Ellie's scent was just like the last time he had hugged her. Ellie was such a good Friend to Craig, she was one he could talk to, and she was the one who brought Ashley and Craig back together. So Craig appreciated her more, "Uh, you can let go now" Ellie said while smiling, Craig held her a little too long. Craig looked jumpy, "Oh, sorry, It's just been too long El" he smiled as he let her go, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"So, if you were all the way in California, ya know, Hollywood, the cocanut trees, the celebrities, and you come back here to Bad Luck hig---I mean, Degrassi High in Sean's old convertible, I mean, it's not like we didn't want you back, we did miss you after all, but, why'd you come back?" Ashley asked Ellie as they started to walk towards the porch swing. Craig sat down first, in-between the two girls as they sat down. Ellie looked at Craig, smiling as he rubbed her leg lightly, in a friendly way of course.

Ellie looked at her leg and lightly touched his hand and sat his hand onto his leg. He just smirked and looked at Ashley. Ashley watched the movement, half expecting something. Ashley scooted close to Craig and laid her head onto his shoulder. "Well, I missed Degrassi, such a familiar place to be…" she said while smiling. "But now I need a place to stay" Ellie said softly. Ashley looked at her house. "Well, you can stay here if you like" she said while smiling, I have two beds in my room, my guest bed" She pointed to her bedroom window as she pushed her hair back and her blue eye's glittering in the nights light.

"You sure your parents wouldn't mind me staying here?" Ellie asked as she motioned towards the door. Ashley shook her head while smiling, "No, they wont mind" she smiled. "You want to go in now?" she asked Ellie. "Were having dinner" she smiled as she looked towards Craig who currently had wide eye's hearing the word 'dinner'. Ashley laughed as she lightly pulled Ellie into the Door. Before Ashley pulled Ellie into the house, she quickly grabbed Craig's hand, pulling him inside. "Don't want to sit out there alone do you?" Ellie said to Craig as they entered the house.

Craig shook his head as he looked at Ellie, he hadn't noticed, but looks more attractive since he had last seen her. 'Wait, I'm not aloud to say that…Ellie's like a little sister to me…I can't I wont!' Craig thought as he started to walk back to the table. He sat down, Ashley's mother and Toby's dad had gone to sleep as Toby sat there with a plate full of the sloppy mess.

Ashley looked at Toby as he munched on the food. "You like it?" she asked him as he looked up at her, nodding while smiling. "Do you like sea food ash?" Toby asked her with a full mouth full of food. Ashley shook her head, "No, you know how I am with that stuff tobs" she said to him knowing what he was planning on doing. "Well, I'm gonna show you any way!" he said loudly, grabbing Craig and Ellie's attention. Toby opened his mouth and showed this brown-ish color of food meshed up together, wet and slimy looking as he started to shake his tongue, it still jiggled as he stuck his tongue back into his mouth.

He started to chew more then he looked at Ashley, swallowing his food, Ashley watched the not in his neck as he swallowed. "Ewww..." Ashley said standing up. "I'm not hungry anymore…" she said as she walked out and went to the Living Room and sat down on the couch. Ashley picked up the black remote and pointed it at the television.

Her attention was drawn to the television like a magnet. Craig looked over at Ashley, watching her as she laughed at the television. He then looked over at Ellie, who was looking at him. Ellie looked down at the table, smiling as she pushed a small lock of red hair behind her ear. Craig just smiled at her as he stood up, walking to the couch.

He sat down behind Ashley on the couch and pulled her up so then she would be on his lap. She leaned onto his chest as she sighed audibly. Ellie watched the two, and then she looked down at the table. 'Their so cute together…' she thought while smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! What do you think? Poor Ellie, getting hurt by Sean! I feel so bad in a good way! Review…give me your feed back, I don't really care for flames. Ignore them anyway.


End file.
